gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Shack/Gallery
Exterior Overall S1e1 mystery shack in the woods.png S1e3 Shack overall.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 Mystery hack.png S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 mystery shack.png S1e5 mystery shack sun set.png S1e9 porch.png S1e9 past mystery shack.png|Decades ago... S1e10 mystery shack from above.png|From above. S1e11 too big.png S1e11 The shack from a far.png S1e12 Mystery Shack Summerween.jpg S1e14 mystery shack opening.jpg S1e18 Gompers.jpg S1e19 rainy shack.png Roof s1e3 forshadowing wendys hangout spot.png s1e3 roof dawn.png S1e5 rooftop acess.png|rooftop acess from the gift shop. s1e5 wendy hang1.png s1e5 wendy hang 3.png s1e5 wendy hang 2.png s1e7 hangout over side door.png Exits Main Entrance S1E1 Stan entering the front door.PNG S1e13 front of shack.png S1e17 main door.png Gift Shop Entrance S1e1 gift shop and porch.png|Gift shop and porch. S1e4 MS gift shop.png S1e11 giftshop entry.png S1e11 giftshop slight overhead.png S1e11 gift shop steps.png S1e14 Gift Shop Entrance with Stan's car.jpg S2e5 back shack.PNG Back Porch S1e4 back porch.png S1e12 teepeed.png S1e16 back of shack.png S1e18 porch.png S1e19 Shack's back door.jpg Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Gravity Falls Season 2 Mystery Shack area3.png Side Door S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png|Side entrance leading to floor room. S1e7 hangout over side door.png S1e7 mystery shack.png|side entrance. S2e1 setting up.png S2e1 ruined party.png S2e1 PINES PINES PINES PINES.png Interior First Floor Museum S1e1 Shack Main Floor Main.jpg S1E1 Giant's Ear.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 sascrotch.png S1e13 beavercorn.png S1e13 six pack a lope.png S1e13 human arm.png S1e13 behold.png S1e13 touring.png S1e13 touring2.png S1e13 check out this.png S1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png s1e18 stan guiding tourists.png S1e18 cornicorn.png s1e18 no don't go.png Gift Shop S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png|Visible exits from left to right: vending machine, door to living room, ladder to roof, and doorway to museum. S1e1 Stan Pines; Man of Mystery.gif S1e1 secret door.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png|Rooftop access. s1e11 employee only door.png|Employees Only door to living room. S1e13 Higher the better!.PNG S1e13 grizzlycorn.png S1e13 hole in wall.png|Broken wall sees through to living room. S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 BUY MORE KEYCHAINS.png s1e17 employees only.png Eyeball sale.png|The counter in Gravity Falls Main Title Theme. Living room s1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e4 overhead living room.png S1e6 living room.png S1e6LivingroomEmpty.png s1e9 living room.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 corner.png S1e12 living 2.png|from the gift shop to living room. S1e12 living.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Spirit circle.jpg S1e20 GET OUT!.PNG Staircase entryway S1 e4 stuffed dodo by door.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png|Doorway to living room. s1e12 stairwaysummerween.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png s1e17 staircase entryway.png s1e18 Staircase entryway.png Kitchen s1e2 kitchen.png s1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png s1e11 kitchen stan.png s1e12 kitchen window 1.png|kitchen window depicted unusually small here. s1e12 kitchen window2.png|kitchen window from outside. S1e12 waddles in costume.png|Entryway from the staircase to the kitchen. S1e16 face looks like a butt.png S1e16 breaking stuff.png S1e17 stocking up for apocalypse.png S1e17 kitchen.png S1e2KitchenEmpty.png S2e4 bill cola.png S2e4 mabel talks fast.png Stan's Office s1e7 office overhead.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png s1e7 desk window and copier.png S1E13 Stan's Office.png S1e19 Gideon scared of Stan with the broom.jpg|Another window appears in "Dreamscaperers." S1e19 Get off my property.jpg|A blown out hole reveals the Office is next to the living room. Short10 stan about to get a suprise.png Bathroom S1e6 dipper disco girl.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e12 bath.png S1e12 stan flash bathroom.png Storage room S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png|Door to storage room. s1e3 storage.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png Parlor s1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3 know any.png S1e3 police car.png Floor room S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Visible are, on the left, the steps leading to the hallway, and the side entrance. S1e7_copier_store.png S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png|Door possibly leading to Gift Shop. S1e7 wendy dancing.png|The side door and window. S1e11 floorroom.png|converted into a Hall of Mirrors. Secret hidden room S1e16 soos finds door.png S1e16 room view.png S1e16 calendar and glasses.png S1e16 experiment 78 electric.png S1e16 dipper tries carpet.png S1e16 dipper circling mabel.png S1e16 mabel hand shake.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16 punch gut.png S1e16 freakout.png S1e16 skirt and hat.png S1e16 mabel would lose.png S1e16 mabel trips.png S1e16 waddles leaves.png S1e16 hidden room birdseye.png S1e16 everyone back to normal.png S1e16 dipper misses mabel.png Hallways Bathroom hallway S1e7 bathroom hallway2.png S1e7 bathroom hallway.png|Bathroom in hallway. S1e7 pacifica in bathroom and on dance floor.png S1E7 Clones about to fight.PNG S1e7 clone fight.png S1e7 dipper backing up.png s1e7 hall corner.png Storage room hallway S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png s1e16 hallway.png Plaid wallpaper hallway S1e16 dipper yelling.png S1e16 hall.png s1e16 hallway pan.png S1e16 dipper asks soos to crash.png S1e16 break room.png S1e16 soos burned.png Short2 Dipper and Soos make a plan.jpg Attic Attic Floor Attic corner.PNG S1e1 eye.png s1e1 attic floor1.png S1e1 what am i gonna do.png s1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png s1e3 out the attic window.png S1e16 mabel chasing girls.png S1e16 no boys allowed.png S1e16 caught.png s1e17 stairs to from attic.png s1e17 mabel and dip's bedroom door.png S1e17 grenda and candy judging you.png S2e4 dipper goes it alone.png S2e4 bill at mirror.png Mabel and Dipper's Bedroom s1e1 bedroom during day.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e7 bedroom.png|semi overhead view. S1e7 closet1 noo.png|first closet. S1e7 closet1.png|first closet in aclove. S1e7 closet inside.png S1e7 dipper closet crackers.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png s1e11 bedroom shelf.png s1e11 bedroom back.png|Otherside of room. s1e11 bedroom closet2.png|second closet. s1e14 dippers side.png s1e14 Mabels side.png S1e16 mabel misses dipper.png S1e17 mabel girl we trust you.png s1e17 room side view.png S1e20_Moving_Back_in.png Opening gravity gone.png|The twins' bedroom in the Gravity Falls Main Title Theme. Basement S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 soos playing2.png Unknown Locations Stan's Bedroom s1e7 stan bedroom.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 side table closer.png s2e1 Stan's room.png s2e1 no dipper.png s2e1 stan's bedroom.png s2e1 gold chains for old men.png s2e1 helmet.png s2e1 brass knuckles.png s2e1 stan's stash.png s2e1 stan's posh painting.png s2e1 hole in wall.png s2e1 caught.png s2e1 sheepish wendy.png Miscellaneous Production artwork Ian Worrel Mystery Shack Concept Art.jpg Elle Michalka Shack Concept Art.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery shack development art.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches1.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches2.jpg Ian Worrel Concept mystery shack sketches3.jpg shack more sketches.jpg Ian Worrel Mystery shack sketches.jpg mystery shack inside sketches.jpg Attic development sketch.jpg concept dipper and mabels room development.jpg concept dipper and mabel bedroom.jpg concept wip shack.jpg concept gift shop.jpg shack interior.jpg S2e1 Scaryoke.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Stan's room.png Gravity Falls Season 2 Mystery Shack living room in some mysterious glow.png Jeffrey Thompson color script.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art 02.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art 07.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art 08.jpg S2e1 jeffery thompson production art 09.jpg S2e1 background art sean jimenez 01.png S2e1 background art sean jimenez 02.png S2e4 production art 01.jpg S2e4 production art 02.jpg S2e4 production art 03.jpg S2e4 production art 04.jpg S2e4 production art 05.jpg S2e4 production art 06.jpg S2e4 production art 07.jpg S2e4 production art 08.jpg S2e4 production art 09.jpg S2e4 production art 10.jpg S2e4 production art 11.jpg S2e6 jeffrey thompson paint op2.jpg Games Oddity Creator pitt cola.png|The Gift Shop in Oddity Creator. Mystery Shack Mystery dino.png|The living room in Mystery Shack Mystery. GravFALLS.jpeg|The Shack in Postcard Creator. Game The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom crystal page.png|The living room in The Twin Mystery Vortex of Doom. Fright Night Dan.png|The Shack next to Manly Dan in Fright Night. Rumble's Revenge select menu.PNG|The Shack in Rumble's Revenge. Attic Stuff Golf shack.png|The Shack in Attic Stuff Golf. MSAttack-MS strategy advanced.png|The Shack in Mystery Shack Attack. PinesQuest Shack.jpg|The Shack in PinesQuest. Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back all gummy koalas.png|The shack in Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. Mystery Shack Attack mystery shack.png Category:Places galleries